sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziewczyny, łączmy się! Koniec Jadeite
Dziewczyny, łączmy się! Koniec Jadeite (jap. 女の子は団結よ！ジェダイトの最期 Onna no ko wa danketsu yo! Jedaito no saigo, ang. The Girls are in Unison! The End of Jadeite) – 13 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym po raz ostatni pojawia się Jadeite. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 6 czerwca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek rozpoczyna się w Królestwie Ciemności. Królowa Beryl rozmawia z Jadeite. Mówi, że zebrał sporo energii, ale popełnił również mnóstwo błędów. Przypomina mu o trzech Czarodziejkach: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury i Sailor Mars. Beryl denerwuje się, bo Jadeite wciąż ich nie pokonał. Nie chce słuchać żadnych wymówek. Grozi, że jeśli ich nie zabije, zostanie surowo ukarany – ześle na niego „wieczny sen”. Usagi i Luna oglądają przez okno gwiazdy. Jedna z konstelacji przypomina Usagi Motokiego, a druga Tuxedo Mask. Usagi pogrąża się w marzeniach. Zastanawia się, czy to możliwe, żeby Motoki i Tuxedo byli tą samą osobą. Beztroskie rozważania naszej bohaterki przerywa pojawienie się Jadeite'a, a dokładniej, jego twarzy, na niebie. Przedstawia się i mówi do trzech Wojowniczek, by przyszły następnego dnia o pierwszej w nocy na pas startowy lotniska w Tokio. Nagle całe miasto staje w ogniu. Jadeite pstryka palcami i ogień znika. Mówi, że to była tylko iluzja, ale jeśli Sailor Moon wraz z przyjaciółkami się nie zjawi na lotnisku, spali całe Tokio. Nazajutrz rano Usagi spotyka się z Ami i Rei. Dziewczyny zastanawiają się, co powinny zrobić. Rozważają różne możliwości. W wiadomościach telewizyjnych mówią o tajemniczym zjawisku, które pojawiło się w Tokio i informują o dodatkowych patrolach policyjnych na lotnisku. Umino opowiada znajomym o swojej teorii, według której wszystkiemu winni są kosmici. Usagi rozmawia z Motokim. Po tej rozmowie dziewczyna jest tak szczęśliwa (Motoki sprawił jej komplement), że idąc ulicą, energicznie wymachuje rękami i nogami. Tak energicznie, że z nogi spada jej but na głowę Mamoru. Chłopak zaczyna przedrzeźniać się z Usagi, co doprowadza ją do łez. Dziewczyny przyjeżdżają na lotnisko. Zostają zaatakowane przez policjantów, co jest sprawką Jadeite'a. Rzucają się do ucieczki, lecz policjanci są bardzo szybcy. Ami słowami Mercury Power, Make Up! przemienia się w Sailor Mercury. Rei i Usagi idą w jej ślady. Rei za pomocą słów Mars Power, Make Up! zmienia się w Sailor Mars, a słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up! zamieniają Usagi w Sailor Moon. Rei pokonuje przeciwników, używając Fire Soul!. Wtedy pojawia się Jadeite. Usagi i Rei zaczynają się kłócić, ale Ami im przerywa. Jadeite zaczarowuje samoloty, by zaatakowały Czarodziejki. Przerażone dziewczyny zaczynają uciekać. Gdy zdaje się, że nie ma już dla nich ratunku, zjawia się Tuxedo i zatrzymuje samoloty. Dochodzi do pojedynku między nim a Jadeitem. Tuxedo wpada do wody. Na powierzchnię wypływa tylko czerwona róża. Jadeite naśmiewa się z Wojowniczek. Mówi, że nie uda im się go pokonać, bo są dziewczynami. One prawią mu kazanie na temat tego, że dziewczęta wcale nie są gorsze od facetów. Jadeite jednak je ignoruje. Samolot z powrotem zaczyna sunąć w kierunku dziewcząt. Jednak one obmyślają plan, dzięki któremu udaje im się pokonać Jadeite'a. Jadeite teleportuje się do Królestwa Ciemności. Królowa Beryl jest naprawdę wściekła. Zsyła na niego „wieczny sen”. Przed obliczem Beryl staje mężczyzna w garniturze i z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Mówi jej, żeby zdała się teraz na niego. Tymczasem Usagi stoi nad wodą i płacze z powodu śmierci Tuxedo. Jednak on nieoczekiwanie pojawia się za nimi i dziękuje im. Dziewczyny są bardzo szczęśliwe. Próbują go wypytać o tożsamość, lecz ten szybko odchodzi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori Galeria Zapowiedź odc13.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep13_1.jpg Ep13_2.jpg Ep13_3.jpg Ep13_4.jpg Ep13_5.jpg Ep13_6.jpg Ep13_7.jpg Ep13_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Razem dziewczęta. Koniec Jadeite (Polsat). * Odcinek jest fillerem. Żadna ze scen w nim zawartych nie pochodzi z mangi. * W mandze Jadeite został ostatecznie pokonany przez Sailor Moon i Sailor Mars w 3 akcie. en:Girl Power! The End of Jadeite de:Drei gegen Jedyte Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii